It's Never Too Late to Apologize
by Hyuchiha Ruki
Summary: Sequel to 'Proof of his Love'. Shikamaru tries desperately to forget Ino after the break up... trying hard to hate her. But, he can't. You can't hate someone you love...


This is the sequel to 'Proof of his Love'. I know not much people wants a sequel but I don't really care. I want to write a sequel so I will. The story line of this… 'sequel' has been on my mind for some time so what's a writer got to do other than write it down? This is Shikamaru's Point of View so the song's 'Apologize' by One Republic feat Timbaland.

**Disclaimer: Naruto ain't mine.**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Sluggishly, Shikamaru went down the stairs, headed for the kitchen.

"Someone's up early," his dad commented upon seeing his son up before 6 a.m., "Eager to go to training today, son?"

Shikamaru just shrugged, flung the fridge door open and salvaged for something edible.

His father sipped some coffee then said with a chuckle, "Your little girlfriend's definitely giving you some motivation."

At that, Shikamaru grabbed an apple, closed the fridge door with a slam and mumbled, "Humph. Motivation indeed…"

He headed out of the kitchen then marched out the front door without even bothering to close it behind him.

His parents were left alone in the kitchen, "What's wrong with him today?" Shikamaru's father asked, turning to his mother. "It's nothing you should know of, dear." His mother plainly replied.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

Holding onto the apple with his mouth, Shikamaru put his earphones on then clicked his mp3 player on. Slow piano notes softly played, directly passing into his league… 

'_I'm holding on your rope,  
Got me ten feet off the ground  
I'm hearin' what you say but I just can't make a sound'_

The rhythm got into Shikamaru. His emotions were mixed: anger, despair, and indifference…

'_You tell me that you need me  
Then you go and cut me down, but wait  
You tell me that you're sorry  
Didn't think I'd turn around, and say...'_

He didn't sleep a wink last night. He couldn't quite get why. Was it because he still cried a little amid the darkness of his room? Or was it because he was still thinking of her?

Grabbing a bite out of the apple he had, he went through the nearly empty streets of the village. Despite his irritation towards the song, he still listened to what the lyrics had to say. Each word, each syllable… he felt as if he himself was singing that song… to Ino.

'_It's too late to apologize, it's too late  
I said it's too late to apologize, it's too late'_

The chorus struck him like a kunai through his heart. "…Apologize…damn it…" he muttered to himself.

He counted the steps he made since he passed the Ramen Shop. It was Wednesday, so they'd be meeting at the cloud-watching spot this morning. The place holds too many memories for him to handle, but this was training. Anything personal shouldn't affect training.

Shikamaru took another bite out of his apple then headed straight down an alley, a short cut he'd usually take on his way to the cloud-watching spot. Then, his mind went blank. A scene under the rain repeated itself as it is was really in front of him.

He remembered how Ino neared his ear and whispered softly…

_Ino leaned closer to his ear, "Tell me the truth," she whispered, "I heard someone say that you like me… Is it… true?"_

_  
_He bat his head lightly then muttered, "I should… snap out of it. Damn it…"

As he walked through the narrow path of the alley, each clomp of his foot seemed like a reviving memoir…

'_Wanna dance under the rain like how we did before?'_

The very same quote he wanted to ask before played over and over again.

"Oh, come on…" Shikamaru moaned as he tried desperately to forget.

'_I'd take another chance, take a fall  
Take a shot for you  
And I need you like a heart needs a beat  
But it's nothin' new'  
_

Walking out of the alley, their cloud-watching spot came to view. It was about a few yards away.

Shikamaru shook his head and mumbled, "I came too early today… Might as well just… take my time."

With two last chomps, Shikamaru finished his apple and flung it over his shoulder, not caring where it landed.

'_I loved you with a fire red-  
Now it's turning blue, and you say...  
"Sorry" like the angel heaven let me think was you  
But I'm afraid...'  
_

When he was at the foot of the hill where the cloud-watching spot was, Shikamaru froze. He spotted a blond kunoichi, her strands up in a tight ponytail. She had her head rested on the tree's trunk, the same old spot she'd always take. 'Ino…' Shikamaru thought.

Shikamaru's slight fury seemed to fade off for the moment as he looked up, waiting for her to glance down at him.

But, she didn't bother to.

With that, he sighed and took another step up the hill's side.

'_It's too late to apologize, it's too late  
I said it's too late to apologize, it's too late'_

In a couple of paces, he had reached the tree's shade. He took a few steps towards Ino, seated before the horizon as always.

"Hey…" he managed to greet, "Aren't you a bit early?"

Ino turned to him with a drowsy expression. She was asleep the whole time.

"It…" she just grumbled sleepily, "It's… training time yet?"

Shikamaru sighed and replied, "Nope. Not in a few hours."

Ino drew her gaze away from him; "Oh." was all that she could say.

'_It's too late to apologize, it's too late  
I said it's too late to apologize, it's too late  
It's too late to apologize, yeah  
I said it's too late to apologize, yeah'  
_

He dare not sit beside her. He didn't feel like it and he assumed that so was she.

"Shika…" she whispered loud enough to be heard.

Shikamaru raised his brows in acknowledgement, facing her. She couldn't even look him in the eye.

'_I'm holdin' on your rope, got me ten feet off the ground...'_

"Seriously…" she began, "Are… D-Do you really hate me for all that…?"

Taking his earphones off since the song was done anyway, Shikamaru bent down to get nearer, "I don't hate you." He said.

Ino didn't nod or even look at him. Shikamaru's face was beside hers as he whispered, "Ino…"

"It's never too late to apologize…"

Ino's smile finally came back but it was just a tiny grimace.

She turned her head to see Shikamaru but when she did, she ended up looking deep into his charming eyes.

Flushed, Ino decided to look at the horizon instead then said, "…You sure?"

Shikamaru stroked her head and said almost gleefully, "…Sure."

Ino nipped her lip, trying not to cry again. It's not like that she didn't cry enough when Shikamaru went home yesterday.

"…I'm sorry. So, so sorry." Ino apologized with growing tears, "I'm so damn sorry, Shika… I want you back… But I guess that's what I get for hurting you."

'Hurting me…' Ino thought in her head, 'Damn it, I hurt myself, too. What have I done…?'

'Why is she breaking down now?' Shikamaru thought, 'Doesn't she have the other guy to be all hers?'

He just nodded and muttered, "Apology accepted, if that's the case."

Neither gained eye contact. The morning air was silent as it passed them both.

From then on, there were no more kisses… no more hugs… no more love…

Just… friends.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**I'm satisfied. Thanks for anyone who bothers to read this or even leave a review.**


End file.
